kaiyarifandomcom-20200213-history
Flare Arlgrande Jioral
Flare Arlgrande Jioral, now known as Freia, is the Magic Hero and the main heroine. She is the princess of the Jioral Kingdom and is currently Keyaruga's companion and slave. Profile Appearance Personality As Flare On the outside, Flare appears to be a kind, graceful and honest woman. She is able to become very popular due to her charms and beauty. In reality, Flare is unbelievably self-centered and thinks of herself as superior to everyone, especially to Keyaru, a mere farmer and a Hero with no offensive capabilities; because of the latter prejudice, she sees him as no more than a tool only useful for carrying the group's equipment, serving as a whipping boy, increasing the level cap of her servants and on occasion casting Heal. Incredibly sadistic, she tortured Keyaru at every turn, beat him regularly and forced him to do tricks like a dog in order to get the drug she got him addicted to. However, Flare is also cowardly, as she begged Keyaru for forgiveness after the latter manages to ambush her. Although manipulative enough to be able to conceal her true nature from the people of the Kingdom, she is ultimately portrayed as a rather clueless person, her own sister considering her useful solely as a weapon of mass destruction. When she sees Keyaru faint after healing Kureha, she immediately dismisses him as completely useless, and has to be told by her court mage that he has in fact performed some very high-level magic. Her arrogance is on full display once Keyaru strikes back against her, as even when she is completely at his mercy, she still behaves herself arrogantly towards him and insults him for being low-born, which only infuriates the Healer Hero even further. As Freia After being brainwashed, Freia is completely loyal to Keyaruga and genuinely in love with him. She is also much more kinder than her former self, as she treats Setsuna as a friend in spite of how her nation abuses demi-humans. Ironically, she now displays a strong sense of justice and will be the first to claim that they have to save people whenever the Jhoiral Kingdom's forces abuse innocents. This amuses Keyaru to no end, as he knows what kind of person she used to be before this and feels like it's hypocritical for Freia to hold such views. Becoming an amnesiac has made Freia more naive than before. Keyaru even has to teach her how to use her spells properly, since even though she retained her knowledge on how to cast them, all of her experience with their use disappeared along with her memories. Despite her amnesia, Freia still harbors some traits of her former personality, such as her talent in manipulation and lying. Additionally, Freia is able to impersonate her former self flawlessly. Plot Previous Timeline Flare originally found Keyaru in his village and took him back to the capital to train him as a hero after identifying him as one. However, once she found out Keyaru's status as a Healer Hero, Flare abused him and treated him as a slave, feeding him an addictive drug to make him submissive. The abusive treatment would not last however, as Keyaru traveled back from the future and took countermeasures to deal with the drug. After Keyaru escapes captivity, Flare is subject to physical torture and rape before having her appearance modified and memories erased. Current Timeline After she woke up, Keyaru convinced her that she was Freia, his lover and slave. She submissively accepts having sexual intercourse with him and afterwards, joins him as his follower and the magician hero. Powers Elemental Magic: As the Magic Hero, Flare specializes in casting devastating offensive magic, particularly area of effect spells that can decimate an entire army. At the beginning of the series, she is seen casting magic of the seventh tier. As Freia, she seems to be able to go only up to the fifth tier, but this is likely because she is lower level than she was in the prologue rather than because of her memory loss. Flare is able to cast formidable magic affiliated with various elements, including lightning, fire, ice and wind. A normal mage can only master one or two elements, but as a Hero, Flare is capable of using every single element and combine several spells to devastating effect. Unfortunately, as Freia, her memory loss causes her to lose her combat experience with her spells. One of her favorite techniques, as taught to her by Keyaru, is combining ice projectiles with a burst of wind to increase their range. Gallery Freya 04.png Freya 09.png Freya 10.png Freya Eve 01.png Freya Setsuna 02.png Freya Setsuna Eve 01.png Freya Setsuna Eve 02.png P5AfKY4.jpg Category:Heroes Category:Princess Category:Royalty Category:Female Category:Keyaruga's Party Category:Characters